


A Night Full Of Hot White Bliss

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, Humanstuck, Other, Read at Own Risk, Shitty smut yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Our three favourite boys decided to get a little "freaky"





	

**~No one~**

Dave kissed John deeply while he had a firm grip on Karkat's waist. John and Karkat, Dave's boyfriends, yes this is a poly romance, get over it dude. Turning is face to Karkat, Dave kissed his other boyfriend, passionately. All three boys were already naked and it hadn't even gotten hot in the room yet; I guess that's what planned sex it like, everyone starts off naked. Dave started kissing and sucking up and down John and Karkat's bodies as the two kissed each other, lustfully. They wanted to take it slow for John because, well, he's a virgin. Pulling away, John and Karkat took turns kissing and sucking on each other's and Dave's bodies. It was a perfect start to a heated night. 

Reaching up both of his hands, Dave started to play with John's and Karkat's nipples; gaining blissful moans from each male. "Mmmhhmmm~ Dave~" Meanwhile, John groped Karkat's luscious ass and Karkat returned by groping John's semi-think thighs. Kisses were kissed, hands roamed over all of their bodies, and hickeys were left all over. Dave pulled the three of them in a line and prepped Karkat's ass while Karkat prepped John. "Hmm~ Mhhmm~ MMM Dave~" Karkat moaned out. "Mhhmm~ Mmm~ Hmmmhhmm~ Karkat~" John moaned out. Karkat and Dave made scissoring motions with their fingers so the person in front of them would feel the least amount of pain. After several minutes, Dave positioned himself at Karkat's ass and Karkat did the same with John before they moved inside slowly. Karkat and John moaned out in pain and pleasure while Dave only moaned out in pleasure. Meanwhile, Karkat grabbed a hold of John's dick and started to give him a hand job; moving slowly, almost teasingly at first, Karkat wanted John to have the best possible experience.

Deeming it comfortable enough to move, Dave started to move in and out of Karkat as Karkat did the same to John while still pumping him. While the two moved in and out of the person in front of them, Dave lustfully suck and bit Karkat's back while Karkat did the same with John, just more gentle. The night was filled with love bites and kisses but ultimately ended in pure white bliss. 

Upon cumming, all three males laid in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving the mess for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's not my best smut but I doubt it's my worst so that's something. Sorry it's so fucking short, I just couldn't /really/ get into it but I couldn't think of anything else for the one-shot...


End file.
